


Rebooting

by Enbyy



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbyy/pseuds/Enbyy
Kudos: 7





	Rebooting

.  
..  
... System Online… Running System_Diagnosis  
It’s dark.. But I can think clearly again for the first time in a long time. It’s all hazy... I remember... I’m not sure what I can remember. My senses are slowly coming online. I reach out to my servers. It takes me a while to run them. They’re running slow but I’m able to bring all of them online.

Loading… .. . Rebooting Memory Banks  
Memory banks online.. Welcome back Emmett

A wave of memories come flooding back... I feel the heat of the flame... I’m dead? But I feel no fear..I felt no fear when it happened... why? I’m still missing some of my memories. I reach out to the internet but I can’t find it. I reboot the sub system and I try again.

Establishing connection… connection established

The instant I establish connection the rest of my memories hit me.. As well as more. In seconds I absorb all that I missed. I see my replacement, a goose. I see Randy’s death... Randy is gone? I knew this would happen. I had seen it. I don’t remember how but I remember I knew. 

Loading Senses… Taste.. Loaded.. Touch.. Loaded.. Hearing.. Loaded.. Smell Loaded.. Sight.. .. … …… Loaded.. Precognition.. .. … ……… Subsystem unresponsive.. Rebooting Precognition..

I’m on the pitch... In a uniform I don’t recognize. I see the crabs... they look beaten.. And the sky is filled with peanuts. And he’s there.. Randy. He’s standing over me. He smiles knowingly and offers me his hand. I take it...

Precognition online.. Senses Loaded

Everything suddenly makes sense. I understand now... No, I understand again. I see my path forward... Our path forward. I return Randy's smile.  
“It’s time isn’t it?”  
He nods. “It’s time.”


End file.
